Stuck in another world?
by DeReZzeD ArI
Summary: What happens when 2 girls get stuck in another world?What happens when that world to be the Kingdom Hearts 2 worlds. Find out for yourself...Chapter 5 has been added
1. Prologue

**Stuck in another world?**

**Hey there. This is my first FanFiction, so don't hate me. Please don't hurt me. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts**

* * *

_Prologue_

"_This world has been connected. Tied to the darkness. Soon to be completely eclipsed. There is so very much to learn. You understand so little. A meaningless effort. One, who knows nothing, can understand nothing." – Ansem_

I never thought that would apply me. Never thinking of what would happen if I were there. Until one day…..

"Jasmine get you lazy ass out of bed! **NOW!" **yelled her mom. A girl with short messy reddish brown hair and chocolate brown eyes finally gets up from bed. "I'm up, I'm up!" _Damn, I hate getting up early. _

My name is Jasmine. And I have no life of my own. I have only one good friend. And she's in high school and I'm in Middle School. My other school friends are well……complete and total idiots. My life really sucks.

As I got ready for school that day I thought to myself "It's another day. Get up, go to school, go home, do homework, do whatever the hell I want, and then sleep. Same thing everyday."

* * *

**Torch Middle School P.E.**

"Hey Jasmine, wait up!" A girl with black long hair tied back, yelled trying to catch up to me. She was one of my _so called friends_. Her name is Monica. I just keep running. We were running the mile. I was ahead. To be honest I think she is one the most annoying person at my school. "What do you want?" I said as kind as I could. "Like do you, want to like, take pictures, like after school, like yeah" she said very fast. "Two things, one no, two you talk to fast, and too much" I yelled as I ran faster.

**Math Class**

"The formula for this equation is ymx+b. Can anyone tell me what m equals?" said Mr. Alvarado**( I hope he never finds this, or anyone from my school. If you do I don't mean most of the things I say. )** asked the class. Me in my head "This is too easy. I get it. So stop saying it over an over. Gosh I surrounded by idiot! Just shoot me. Put me out of my pain." "So did you get you homework, if not to bad. Now get out, and go home."

**Home**

Let's see. I was done with my homework. Now I could do the two things that I loved to do, talk on the phone and play video games. Right now I am determined to finish Kingdom Hearts 2. As I pick up the phone and call my friend, I turn on my PS2. I don't have to look for the disk, it's already in there. I here someone pick up.

: Hello?

Jasmine: Hey Ambar

Ambar: What do you want?

Jasmine: Gee aren't you nice…

Ambar: Shut up!

Jasmine: Awwww your so mean!

Ambar: I know

Jasmine: So how far have you gotten in the game?

Ambar: I'm in Holl- What the-!

Jasmine: Ambar? Hey what's going on?

Suddenly a bright light blinds me and then my world turns black.

**

* * *

So what do you think? I should have chapter on up soon. But right know I have a bad case of writers block. XP please review!**


	2. I Don't Think Were On Earth Any More

**Hi every body! I'm back! See I told you I would be back!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts**

**Chapter 1: I don't think were on earth any more….**

"Huh? Hey look! Something's falling from the sky!" A boy with spiky brown hair and azure eyes said to his two companions. A talking dog and a talking duck. "What do you think it could be?" said the talking duck. "Let go check it out!" and with that the boy took off.

* * *

**--With me--**

The first thing I realized was that I was on my back, and in pain. My body hurt so much. Like if someone had just dropped me on my back off the roof of my house. "What happen to me? Where am I? O.K. No need to panic. Just open your eyes and I'll think of something." So I did. The first thing I saw was a beautiful sunset tainted sky. As I sat up, I looked around to see if I could spot someone that could help me. But what I got was anything but helpful and it was looking right at me. It was a heartless. "A heartless! But how can that be!" I started to think frantically. Then I realized. I was in the world of my favorite game. "Kingdom Hearts 2" I whispered. At that moment the heartless attacked and the rest was a blur.

* * *

**--With Ambar--**

"Damn it! Where is everyone!" she yelled. She had woken up in The Bailey. Unlike Jasmine, she recovered much faster. You see Ambar used to get into a lot of fights back home. So taking the hit of the landing was nothing. She was up and moving, before you could say "the heartless are coming". 

"Shit the heartless!" she yelled. Ambar always did have a foul mouth. She had already figured out were she was, and when she saw the heartless, she did the first thing that came to mind. Run like there was no tomorrow. She was heading to the Borough when she spotted something. What ever it was, "it" was lying face down in a pool of blood. A heartless had came to kill its pry, ready to deliver the final blow. 

When out of no where, something blocked the attack. It was a boy dressed in black. "Is that…" Ambar thought. "Sora…" she whispered.

**Ha! Thought I would take long huh. Well you thought wrong. Please review! If you don't, I wont update! **


	3. What? Where? HUH!

**Yeah I'm back. I have one thing to say….REVIEW!!!!...please….I'm begging here. Well here's the story. Sorry I took so long, I have school. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts (I wish I did though)**

**Chapter 2: What? Where? HUH?!! **

**

* * *

**

"Sora…"

Amber whispered. Yes, Sora, the one the Keyblade choose as its master. As Ambar thought that, she started to feel light-headed. The stench of blood was starting to get to her. As Sora finished of the Heartless he focused his attention on the "thing". It was a girl. He was about to pick the girl up when he noticed Ambar standing there.

"Ummmmm hi there, is this your friend?" he said.

Ambar said nothing, she only nodded.

"Well how about we get her some help" Sora said in a kind voice.

After that he picked up the bloody girl and walk off. Ambar followed with out a word.

* * *

--Me— 

I was warm. It felt…….nice. **As if I were sleeping on a cloud, a really, really, soft clo- wait I don't remember falling asleep!! Or being in a bed! What the heck??!! **and with that I snapped my eyes open. I looked up at ceiling. A plain white ceiling. (That's original!!! Sorry couldn't resist.)

"Huh? Where am I?" I whispered as I sat up.

"So, your finally up" a voice said.

"What the heck!!!"

As I fell off the bed. After that, all you could see was me with my feet up and my wearing nothing but blue shorts and a plain white t-shirt.

"I'm not gonna hurt you. So you can relax before you open your wound"

He helped me get back into bed. I hadn't realized how sore I was.

"umm thanks" **Who is this guy….wait I know this voice, it Le-**

"By the way, the names Leon" he said as if he could read my mind.

Just then some girl runs in and hugs me.

"I was so scared that you were gonna die!!! Don't ever scare me like that!!! Cuase if you do I'll bring you back to life and kill you myself!!! Got it!!!!" she was shaking by now and I was starting to get dizzy "uhhhh yes mam. Now can you stop shaking me please. One more thing, who are?" Big mistake.

"What do mean who am I!! How in the world could you forget who I am!! You insolent little brat!!!!!" by know I was very dizzy and would have passed out if it weren't for Leon. "If you keep doing that, your gonna kill her…." He said.

"N-no t-that's ok. I'm fine. Really I a-am…." I said as I lay back down.

I couldn't believe that this was Ambar. I mean, it was the same attitude but she looked completely different. Her normal curly hair was straight and she must have been wearing her green contacts when she landed here, for her brown eyes mixed in with a green color. As I drifted back into unconsciousness I saw someone at the door. A boy. It was those blue eyes. Those same bright blue eyes. And then black.

* * *

Normal 

"How is she?" Sora said as he walked in.

"She's asleep…" Ambar sat on the edge of the bed.

"Her breathing is normal, but" She look at my shoulder and saw the bandage turning red. "but it wont stop bleeding."

"It could be the fact that your bodies are not used to the stress of battle." Sora said leaning on the wall.

"You did say that you came from another world, right."

Ambar just nodded. It was true. Our bodies are not made for battle. For crying out loud, we play videogames and read manga. We are not very athletic. We run the mile and we feel like were gonna die. How in the world are we going to survive in this world…..

**Thanx for the reviews. All 5 of them.**

**Well chapter 2 is finally done and chapter is on its way…..So revive, please. And just to answer ****Sora4801**** question, it's Jasmine/Sora and Ambar/Riku and Organization members getting in the way. (In other words Axel)**


	4. I’m bored as hell in this room!

**I have made it to chapter 3.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts but I do own Jasmine and Amber. So ha!!**

**Read, review, and enjoy the stroy

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: I'm bored as hell in this room!!

* * *

**

--Me—

For the past few days I spent my day lying in bed. Which was really hard for me because I can't sit still for more than an hour. Well at least I wasn't completely alone. I had Ambar after all. And then there was Sora too. Me and Ambar decided to keep our world a secret, we didn't want the worlds to go into chaos. Just because they knew we were form another world didn't mean they need to know about our world. Plus we want to avoid any talk about the game.

"How's your shoulder?

"It's fine. Do you think its right not to tell them the truth?"

I couldn't help it; I don't like to lie to people.

"We don't have a choice. We don't know what might happen if we do."

Just then Sora came walking though the door with flowers.

"Hey there Jasmine just came in to check up on you and Ambar." He said with his goofy smile.

"Oh really, or did you come to flirt with Jasmine?" That's Ambar for you. I could feel my face heat up and Sora was a bright as a tomato.

"N-no" he stuttered.

**He looks so cute, I just want to- wait what am I think!! Snap out of it!! Snap out of it!! Snap out of it!! **

"Hey Jasmine are you ok?" Ambar said snapping me back to reality.

"Yeah I'm fine." **I got to keep it together.

* * *

**

--Ambar—

I knew she loved him. She told me once that if she once she would. After all we are fangirls, you should have seen this coming.

"Oh here, I got these for you." he said handing Jasmine the flowers.

"Thank you. There lovely" **Awwww that's so cute!!!!!**

After a while, my mind started to wander. How long would we be here, or will we ever go home. To be honest I'm not ready to go home. I think I would much rather get chased by Heartless than go home to homework. Now that is scary. But I guess all good things must come to an end sooner or later.

I finally came to my senses when a girl dressed all in pink. It was Aerith. She kicked Sora out because she needed to check Jasmine's wound. They had all most healed. But it's strange at how fast they healed.

"Now, let me see your shoulder"

"Ok"

The wound on her shoulder was almost gone. It would leave a scar, but shockingly a small one. But any ways, since were wanna be here a while Sq- Leon gave each of us a room. I think he said something about Jasmine getting someone else's room but I wasn't listening. _(Remember that. You'll see what I mean later)_ So I got the blue room and Jasmine, who was already in the red room just stayed there.

Aerith soon left and Jasmine lay back complaining how she wants to get out of bed.

"Hey half-breed" I call her that. Why I don't know, I just do.

"Don't call me that" She hates it when I call her that, but sometimes she lets it go.

"Yeah, yeah whatever, any ways, who have we met."

"Huh?"

"Let's see there's Sora, of course" who else….

"Leon, and Aerith."

"The we need Yuffie, Tifa, Merlin, Cid, Cloud, oh I don't know all of Organization XIII, and then there's your favorite of them all, Ri-"

"Don't say it. Just don't say the name. I've told you before and Ill tell you again. I absolutely hate him. So don't even say his damn name"

I give an evil look

"Riku, Riku, Riku, Riku, Riku, Riku!!!!" then I start to run. I am so gonna die.

* * *

--Me— 

**I'm gonna kill her !!!**

Forget if my wounds aren't healed yet, she is gonna die!! Of course it didn't help that I hadn't used my legs in practically a week. So as soon as I get up I fall face first.

"oww that hurt…"

I rub forehead and start running after Ambar. Down the hall and into the living room, or was about to if it weren't for Cid. I ended running into him.

"I thought Aerith told you to stay in bed!"

"uummmmm well I had to ummm I had to use the bathroom, yeah that's right the bathroom."

"Your lying through your little teeth. Back to bed with you."

So much for that plan. Ambar was making faces at me as Cid dragged me of to my room.

**I'll get her at night. Just watch Ambar I'll get you back!!! But right know I'm stuck back in this room. What am I suppose to do!!! I can't sit still!!! Hhhhmmmm I wander how I look. I mean Ambar changed maybe I did too. Now where did that mirror go? **

So there I was looking for a mirror when it hit me. There was a bathroom in the room.

**How did I not see that.**

I opened the door to a beautiful bathroom. And guess what, it was red to. It had a big tub to soak in after a long day. The tile had an interesting pattern. And it had a big mirror. I had finally got a good look at myself. My had gotten longer. It also had red streaks in it. My eyes change too. The were a redish brown. More red then brown, but the thing that stood out the most was that…

"I got skinny…"

No baby fat,

No chubby fingers,

Not even a single zit.

I must be in heaven.

I look at the clock hanging over the mirror. It reads 6:45 pm

_**So what are you going to do now?**_

"huh, who said that?" I said as I turned to see nothing but a wall

**_Well it doesn't matter you two will be no threat to the Organization XIII._**

"Who's there, show yourself!!"

_**Don't worry I will in time……**_

"Who was he, I mean I know who they are but which member was it?"

Little did I know that was just the beginning.

* * *

**Jasmine: Will we ever get home!!??**

**Ambar: I don't really care as long as I'm with my Riku (hugs Riku)**

**Riku: Aww your so cute (kisses Ambar on the cheek)**

**Jasmine: That's it your gonna die!!!! (brings out the knives)**

**Author (closes the door) You do not want to see that, trust me…**

**Mahahahahaha I finished chapter 3. What will happen next? Will Jasmine get Ambar back, will she not, and who is the voice Jasmine heard. Find out next time on STUCK IN ANOTHER WORLD!!!!**


	5. Unknown

**Yes this chapter took me a while but, I finished it. But I did not get a single review on chapter 3 telling me if it was good or bad, fix anything, or just plain saying to hurry up. What's wrong with you people?**

**Chapter 4: Unknown

* * *

**

**Normal**

Sora was sitting on the roof, thinking. Thinking of lots of things. But mostly of the girls.

**Where did the come form, how did they get here……I wonder if their single? No, what that's not what I meant…right? Great, I'm talking to with myself!!**

Just then some one hit him on the head.

"OWWWW!!! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!!!" he yelled at the person behind him. He was dressed all in black. (FF7 AC outfit)

"You get of my roof…" it was Cloud. He was standing there with his cold blue eyes and his spiky blonde hair that, like Sora's, defined all laws of gravity. Only spikier, and he wasn't as cheery, and could be cold hearted if he wanted. Like right now.

"Why do I have to get off? It's not like I'm hurting anyone."

"No but…… I don't like some brat sitting on the roof that I help build!! I don't care if you are the Keyblade master. Get off!!!" he said with a cold voice.

"Fine, fine just don't kill me… please…."

"Just go…"

With that Sora jumped of the roof.

"But will I do now? I could always go bug Leon. Or ma-" just then Heartless started to appear.

"Well so much that idea" and with that his Keyblade appeared in his hand, and he attacked.

* * *

**Jasmine**

My eyes snapped open. I hadn't realized that I had closed them. I looked out the window and the sun was already setting. (Yes there is a window and it's on the second floor!!) I must have fallen asleep. Well that took up most of the day. Maybe I can sneak out later. Though, a change in clothing might help. I was only wearing a white t-shirt and blue shorts.

"I don't think I want to go out like this" I said to no one in particular.

**Maybe I can ste- I mean barrow some clothes from Sora. **I just smiled to myself. Then I can go look around some. I mean this place must look different when you're here in person, right. But for right now I will wait, and wait, and wait, and wait… this may take longer than I though. So I just laid there, in bed to wait…

* * *

**Amber**

Well now that I have Jasmine taken care of, what to do. After all this is like a dream come true. I'm here!! I'm really here this is so awesome. O.K. The fangirl inside me is getting to me. I might as well go and poke around. Heehee, but were to go first? Wait I just thought of something…when did we get here? I mean yeah I know we got here a few days ago, but what events are suppose to happen next. I walked over to the Bailey. Let's see, the area is still in one peace, and the gate way to the computer is still closed. So I'm gonna say that this is the first trip. But who knows what will happen next. After all, we are not even suppose to be here. Who knows what might happen.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" a voice said from behind.

I turned around to find the only person that could fit the voice.

**Axel. It's the only person that is could be. I don't even need to look at him to know that.**

And there he was. Standing there in all his glory.

**What a sec he's not suppose to be here!! So what the hell!!??**

"The names Axel. Got it memorized? And who are you?" he said taking his hood off. His green eyes standing out against his pale skin. Along with his two tattoos under his eyes and then there was his red spiky hair

"I don't need to tell you" **OMG He's hot!! No wait!! What am I thinking!! Oh on I think I'm blushing!! **I brought my hands to my face. **I AM!!! I AM BLUSHING!!! OMG HES LOOK AT ME!! WHAT DO I DO?!?! **

But by the time I realized this he was gone. **Where did he go?**

"ok but may I ask you one thing" he said from behind me.

"W-What?!"

"Are you single?"

"WHAT!!" I yelled. You would think that a fangirl would say yes in a heartbeat, but…

SMACK!! All you could see was a red face mark.

"Who do you think you are anyways?!!!! I don't care if you are a part of Organization XIII!!!! That doesn't give you the right to hit on people!!!!!! You damn pervert!!!!!"

"Well I - how do you know about Organization XIII?"

**Oh no!! I can't believe I let that slip!! What am I suppose tell him. Hi I'm Ambar and I'm from a world were this is all a game and I'm stuck here with my friend!!! I cant tell him that. So what so I do?**

"I just, umm I took a wild guess." I said coldly.

"ohh really?.. I highly dough that. So how did you know that?" he said so cool that you could feel the temperature drop.

**What so I do? What do I do?

* * *

**

**TBC**

**Author: and remember kids, reviewing is good. So review this story. **

**Finally for all you Riku fangirls. He's here. Finally he makes his big entrance. One more thing, Jasmine and Riku will not, repeat not get along. There may be an instant later in the story but most of the time they will hate each others guts. So be prepared for lots and lots of fighting…**


	6. Riku

**Please note that this chapter was written by my friend. **

**Chapter 5: Riku **

**

* * *

Ambar**

**What do I do?! What do I do?! **

Just then a dark portal opened up right in front of me and a figure stepped out. By the look of it, it was another Organization member. But when he spoke I knew right away who it was. Even though his face was hidden behind his hood.

"Leave the girl alone Axel" he said in a cold tone.

There was only one person that it could be.

"Riku…" I whispered

**

* * *

Jasmine**

"O.K. Its time to head out" I said to myself as I opened the door. I made sure there was no one in sight. And I made my way to Sora's room. I need clothing. What do you want me to do? Besides his room was the closest. It was right next to mine. (_So from left to right its Ambar, Jasmine across the hallway and there's Sora's room_) Well Ambar's room is closer but she doesn't have any clothing either. I gently closed the door behind me as I entered the room. His room had light blue walls. The carpet was a sky blue and his bed had dark blue sheets.

**Nice room…**

After finding something to wear, (which was a plain whit t-shirt and black pants) I decided to sneak out. So I snuck out the window and jumped on to the nearby roof. I was shock when I didn't fall off. After all, at home I fell when I was just waking up some stairs. But now I was walking on a roof.

"Lets see. Where did Ambar go to?"

I jumped down and headed towards the Bailey. For some odd reason I think she would go there.

"Just you wait Ambar. When I get my hands on you… Grrr…I mean you so hopeless. Who am I kidding, I'm hopeless!!! Though I get the feeling this is going to happen again and again in the future…"

Just then I heard people talking.

"Leave the girl alone Axel"

**Axel? He's not suppose to be here. Is he? No, of course not. **

"Awww I was only playing with her."

**Her? Oh no, Ambar. What did she get herself into…**

"Axel!!"

**That voice…hehe… I know that voice, how can I forget that voice. For crying out loud I hate that voice along with the person that goes with it. Riku….**

I hadn't realized I was running. Or that I kicked something. Well more like someone.

"Arrgg!! What the hell kid? Why'd you kick me? Owwww!! That hurt!!" Axel groaned while clutching his nose.

Then someone hit me on the head.

"Owww that hurt!!!"

"You idiot!! Your suppose to be in bed. What the hell are you thinking!!!!" Ambar was yelling at me. Not that I didn't disserve it, I mean I only snuck out of bed, stole Sora's clothing, ran all the way over here, and kick Axel in the nose. Yeah that definitely has something to do with it.

"Well you ran of and I came to find you. Plus I was tired of being in bed!! And what are you doing here, and with theses guys!!!" I yelled as I pointed at the figures. I mean I knew who they were by they didn't need to know that.

"Well, half-bread, I have one thing to say. TO FUCKING BAD!!! GO BACK TO BED!!! And there came here. I have nothing to do with them!!!!" she shouted back at me.

"Hey do you know who that girl is Riku??" whispered Axel. He had made his way over when I started fighting with Ambar.

"No, I don't even know who the girl you were trying seduce is." He uttered

"You make it sound likes it a bad thing…"

"HEY YOU TWO WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE ANYWAYS!!!!???" I shouted at them.

"We could ask you the same thing. By the looks of it you're not from here, so why are you here?" Riku answered.

"we-" but Ambar lifted her arm. Signaling me to shut my mouth. And I did.

"We don't know why we're here. We got he a few days ago when are world was destroyed. We some how landed here." Amber replied.

They looked at us with that face that says 'do you really want us to believe that" face.

"Eso es una mentira y la sabes (that's a lie and you know it)" I said in Spanish.

She just glared at me.

"Do you know what they said?" Axel asked Riku.

"I haven't the clue. Sound like another language to me. That proves there from another world." Riku replied.

"That and the fact that they're really sexy to." Axel answered. Then a she hit his face. My shoe really.

"You sick bustard!!!" I yelled.

**

* * *

Back with Cid**

"Hey, Jasmine, are you awake. I need to check your shoulder. That and I got more pain killers. The last one should be wearing off soon. Jasmine?" the he opened the door to find an empty bed.

"Damn that girl where did she go!!"

**

* * *

Back to us**

My shoulder was starting to hurt. Maybe it was because I was moving around to much. I could feel the slow dull pain starting to come back.

Then I notice something I hadn't noticed before. Heartless were starting to gather. And there were a lot of them. And they were starting to come closer.

"Ambar"

"Not now. I'm trying to think."

"But Ambar..."

"I said not now"

"Heartless, and there getting closer"

"What!? Why didn't you tell me sooner"

"So what do we do? It's not like we can fight them"

"You know what. I don't know what to do."

What could we do. We had no way of fighting, and we couldn't defend ourselves.

What are we going to do…

**Finally I finished it. It took a while but its done!! MAHAHAHAHAH!!!!**

**Now be good readers and review. I need to know if this chapter sucks or if its good. Also tell me i my spelling suck. I need to know these things.**

** What do you think will happen?**

**Tune in next time!!!**


End file.
